wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Imagination/Gallery
Gallery File:ImaginationGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition File:Imagination.jpg|The Wiggles think of a new song File:AnthonyinImagination.jpg|Anthony says his mind is empty File:Imagination3.jpg|So they try to wonder File:TheWigglesImagining.jpg|The Wiggles imagining File:Imagination4.jpg|Suddenly Greg thinks of ducks File:Imagination5.jpg|Greg tells The Wiggles File:Imagination6.jpg|''"Ducks!"'' File:MurrayinImagination.jpg|''"Greg, we're trying to think of a song. What do ducks have to do with a song?"'' File:Imagination8.jpg File:JeffinImagination.jpg|Jeff suggests to write a song about ducks File:Imagination10.jpg File:TheWigglesinImagination.jpg|The Wiggles File:MurraySingingQuackQuack.jpg|Murray singing "Quack, Quack" File:MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinImagination.jpg|Murray singing "Quack, Quack" while playing his guitar File:AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar and Greg singing File:Imagination14.jpg File:JeffPlayingKeyboardinImagination.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard GregSinginginImagination.jpg|Greg singing "Quack Quack" TheUnforgottenWigglesinImagination.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinImagination.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinImagination.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:ImaginationTransition.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShipImaginationtitlecard.png|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)3.png File:ImaginationAlarmClockTransition.png|Alarm clock transition File:Imagination17.jpg File:Imagination18.jpg File:Imagination19.jpg File:WagsinImagination.jpg|Wags File:Imagination21.jpg File:DorothyinImagination.jpg|Dorothy File:Imagination23.jpg File:Imagination24.jpg File:Imagination25.jpg File:Imagination26.jpg File:Imagination27.jpg File:Imagination28.jpg File:Imagination29.jpg File:Imagination30.jpg File:Imagination31.jpg|''"Do you know what I try to feed the munchworm?"'' File:Imagination32.jpg|''"Salty chips?!? Sour milk?!? Pizza?!?"'' File:Imagination33.jpg File:Imagination34.jpg File:Imagination35.jpg File:Imagination36.jpg File:Imagination37.jpg File:Imagination38.jpg File:Imagination39.jpg File:Imagination40.jpg File:Imagination41.jpg File:Imagination42.jpg File:Imagination43.jpg File:Imagination44.jpg File:Imagination45.jpg File:Imagination46.jpg File:Imagination47.jpg File:Imagination48.jpg File:ImaginationFlashbackTransition1.png|Flashback transition File:Imagination49.jpg|A flashback of Dorothy making compost File:Imagination50.jpg|Compost in Dorothy's flashback File:ImaginationFlashbackTransition2.png|Flashback transition File:Imagination51.jpg File:Imagination52.jpg File:Imagination53.jpg File:Imagination54.jpg File:Imagination55.jpg File:Imagination56.jpg File:Imagination57.jpg File:RosyPetalCompostSoup.jpg|Rosy Petal Compost Soup File:Imagination59.jpg File:ImaginationCGIDorothyTransition.png|CGI Dorothy transition File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)1.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)2.png|A girl in a Dorothy hat and a Teletubbies shirt File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)3.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)Imaginationtitlecard.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)4.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)5.jpg|The audience File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)6.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)7.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)8.jpg|Dorothy File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)9.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)10.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)11.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)12.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)13.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)14.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)15.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)16.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)17.jpg|Greg playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)18.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)19.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)20.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)21.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)22.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)23.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)24.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)25.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)26.jpg|Dorothy holding lawn-mower and Greg File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)27.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)28.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)29.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)30.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)31.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)32.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)33.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)34.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)35.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)36.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)37.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Dorothy File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)38.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)39.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)40.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)41.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)42.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)43.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)44.jpg|Greg singing File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)45.jpg|Murray File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)46.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)47.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)48.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)49.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)50.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)51.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)52.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)53.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)54.jpg|"Dorothy's done the splits!" File:ImaginationCameraTransition.png|Camera transition File:Imagination60.jpg File:Imagination61.jpg File:Imagination62.jpg File:Imagination63.jpg File:DorothyandWagsinImagination.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:Imagination65.jpg File:Imagination66.jpg File:Imagination67.jpg File:Imagination68.jpg File:Imagination69.jpg File:Imagination70.jpg File:Imagination71.jpg File:Imagination72.jpg File:ImaginationMagicHatandWandTransition.png|Magic hat and wand transition File:Imagination73.jpg File:Imagination74.jpg File:Imagination75.jpg File:Imagination76.jpg File:GreginImagination.jpg|Greg File:Imagination78.jpg File:Imagination79.jpg|Anthony imagining File:Imagination80.jpg File:Imagination81.jpg File:Imagination82.jpg File:Imagination83.jpg File:Imagination84.jpg File:Imagination85.jpg File:GregandAnthonyinImagination.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:GregSingingHeyThere,LittleRabbit.jpg|Greg singing while playing guitar File:CarlainImagination.jpg|Carla File:HeyThere,LittleRabbit.jpg|"Hey There, Little Rabbit" File:GregPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Epiphone Casino electric guitar File:Imagination90.jpg File:Imagination91.jpg File:Imagination92.jpg File:ImaginationWiggleRainbowTransition.png|Wiggle Rainbow transition File:Imagination93.jpg|''"We're playing a special dancing guessing game."'' File:Imagination94.jpg|''"Will you join us?"'' File:Imagination95.jpg|''"See if you can guess what we're doing or what we're trying to be in the dances."'' File:Imagination96.jpg|''"We're ready, Officer Beaples."'' File:OfficerBeaplesinImagination.jpg|Officer Beaples DancingGuessingGame.jpg|"Dancing Guessing Game" Imagination98.jpg|Birds WagsandMurrayinImagination.jpg|Wags and Murray HenryandJeffinImagination.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinImagination.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyDancinginImagination.jpg|Dorothy dancing CaptainandAnthonyinImagination.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainandGreginImagination.jpg|Captain and Greg TheProWigglyHumansinImagination.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans GregandMurrayinImagination.jpg|Greg and Murray CaptainFeatherswordDancinginImagination.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing Imagination99.jpg|Horses CaptainandHenryinImagination.jpg|Captain and Henry HenryinImagination.jpg|Henry File:DorothyandHenryinImagination.png|Dorothy and Henry DorothyandAnthonyinImagination.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Imagination100.jpg|Ballet Dancers DorothyBalletDancinginImagination.png|Dorothy ballet dancing GregandWagsinImagination.jpg|Greg and Wags Imagination101.jpg|Kangaroos TheWigglyGroupinImagination.png|The Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinImagination.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinImagination.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinImagination.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinImagination.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglesinImagination.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinImagination.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglyHumansinImagination.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinImagination.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group File:ImaginationBoneTransition.png|Bone transition File:Imagination102.jpg File:TheFriendlyPiratesinImagination.jpg|The Friendly Pirates File:Imagination104.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinImagination.jpg|Wags and Captain File:CaptainFeatherswordinImagination.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Imagination107.jpg File:Imagination108.jpg File:Imagination109.jpg File:Imagination110.jpg File:Imagination111.jpg File:Imagination112.jpg File:Imagination113.jpg File:Imagination114.jpg|''"They want me to fetch? I'll fetch."'' File:Imagination115.jpg|Wags fetching everything File:Imagination116.jpg|''"STOP FETCHING! STOP FETCHING!"'' File:ImaginationTheS.SFeatherswordTransition.png|The S.S Feathersword transition File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!DressingUp(episode)titlecard.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:ImaginationTrainTransition.png|Train transition File:Imagination117.jpg|Anthony imagines himself eating a bowl of pasta. File:ImaginationFantasyTransition1.png File:AnthonyEatingPastainImagination.jpg|Anthony eating pasta File:ImaginationFantasyTransition2.png File:Imagination119.jpg|Murray imagines himself playing his guitar in front of thousands of people. File:ImaginationFantasyTransition3.png File:MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinhisImagination.jpg|Murray Playing Red Starry Guitar File:ImaginationFantasyTransition4.png File:Imagination121.jpg|Greg imagines himself pulling a rabbit out of his hat. File:ImaginationFantasyTransition5.png File:GregandCarlainImagination.jpg|Greg and Carla File:ImaginationFantasyTransition6.png File:JeffSleepinginImagination.jpg|And what about Jeff? File:ImaginationFantasyTransition7.png File:JeffinImaginationEpilogue.jpg|''"Shh, I'm imagining I'm asleep. Shh."'' File:ImaginationFantasyTransition8.png File:Imagination125.jpg|The Wiggles say that we can imagine anything at all. File:TheWigglesinImaginationEpilogue.jpg|''"See you later."'' File:ImaginationFlowerTransition.png|Flower transition Promo Photos ImaginationPromoPicture.jpg|Greg and the rabbit in promo picture ImaginationPromoPicture2.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Carla in black-and-white promo picture Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Category:1999 Episode Galleries